Shadows Within
by McCale
Summary: Shilo thought she was a normal 17 yr old with an incurable illness that wasn't going to kill her. But when a stranger informs her that she is actually a vampire, and takes her to her people, will she adapt and discover why the truth was cast in shadows?
1. Dancing Partner

Please Note: I do not own Vampire Academy!

"Ladies, we totally have a winner." Alexia chirped over the thudding music of the dance club.

Shilo sighed. Alexia always picks really pretty guys who wanted to only talk about themselves, but it was her turn as spotter. Shilo and her friends played a strange game, where they would go to the second floor that ran around only the rim of the dance club, and sit in the corner so they could see the door. Then one person was named spotter and would pick a random guy who the spotter thought was attractive, and then send "the hunter" to go convince the guy to join them. Shilo was almost always the hunter, because, even though she was by far the youngest in the group, being 17 in a group of 22-24 year olds, she was the best at "hunting".

Shilo wandered over to the edge where the other girls had already joined Alexia and were giggling and showing interest in the guy she had picked. Shilo peered over the edge; she had never needed the binoculars to see. There a guy who made her breath catch stood. He had long blonde hair that was loose and fell in soft waves slightly past his shoulders. He was wearing a black leather jacket that looked old but well cared for, blue jeans, and a black simple t-shirt. But it wasn't his clothes or hair that made him so amazing, it was his being. He was fit, and had a muscular structure that suggested that he knew how to fight, and a stance that said he knew how to kill. He was Danger with a capital D.

"Please tell me the guy you picked is the one in the leather jacket." Shilo breathed.

"Naturally… wait, are you actually interested in him. Ladies, I have finally found a guy the Shilo thinks is hot." It was true that Shilo had never been interested in the guys picked.

"Well I guys I should go hunting." Shilo announced and left before the teasing could ensue. She first had to make a distraction, because the whole reason that she, a 17 year old who happened to be in college, was able to get into a 21 and up dance club, was because the owner was he legal guardian. Josh was really only 23 but he according to all paper work he was 26. When she was 12 his father, who had been made into her guardian after her father had died, died and since Josh was only 18 he couldn't become her legal guardian. So he falsified paper work so that he was 21 and became her guardian. However, Josh didn't like her being home alone, so she came to the club. He also didn't like her flirting, or associating with guys, so she had to distract him so she could make her move.

She strolled to the far bathroom on the second floor and looked into the mirror. The girl that looked back was tall, as in 5'8". She had dark hair that in this lighting looked black, but in good lighting was actually a dark auburn. She had jade green eyes, thick lips, a light dusting of freckles across her cheekbones, and a pale complexion. Her body type was slender with muscles from years of combat training. Shilo's father had began training her to fight, to survive when she was 5, when he died she was 9 and hated him for leaving her. Josh's father, who was a long time friend of her father, continued her training along with Josh's training. After his father died he continued training with her. She reached into her purse and removed two containers of silly putty. Five minutes later she walked swiftly out of the bathroom while the toilets overflowed behind. Her cell phone went off, telling her it was time for her medication, she hit ignore, she would medicate when she had time.

Shilo went down stairs and quickly found Josh wooing some regulars. "What's up?" he asked as soon as he saw her. He was always on alert it seemed, and especially when he was near her.

"Don't worry, I just thought you should know that the upstairs bathroom is flooded."

"Great. OK I'll handle it. Have you taken your meds?"

"Not yet." She said over her shoulder while heading toward where her friends were. As soon as he was heading to the bathroom in question, she doubled back. She paused at the bar, needed something to calm her nerves. The bartender knew her and supplied her with plenty of drinks that Josh didn't know about.

"Hey sweet heart. The usual?" He always flirted with her, but she knew his heart belonged to his wife. She had actually told him to ask her out, and he did, and now they are happily married and expecting a baby. That was her thing, if she tells someone to do something, they do.

"Yep. Bloody Marry."

"O positive?"

"Naw I want AB negative." She laughed. They always had this game. Shilo was really into vampires and somehow he knew it and teased her about it. She straightened her simple black tank to show more of the c cup cleavage that she had, thanks to extensive working out.

"On the hunt I see."

"Yep the prey is the hottie by the door."

He seemed to look for a while, and finally noticed him because his eyebrows came together with a thoughtful expression. "The leather jacket?"

"That's the one."  
>"Seems dangerous." He handed her her drink.<p>

"I know, isn't it great." She walked away sipping her drink. She took a dreep breath and approached Mr. Dangerous.

He was looking around for something, and this close she could see he had bright blue eyes. As she neared, he noticed her and at first looked surprised then wary.

"Hi, I noticed you're looking for something and thought I would come over and help you find your girlfriend?" She added the last part as a question.

"I don't have a girlfriend. And I think I found what I was looking for." He gave her an apprazing look and she couldn't help but blush. He certainly was forward.

"Well my name's Shilo. Do you want to join my friend and I for a drink?"

"My name is Chris. Wouldn't you rather go somewhere more quiet?" The suggestion in his voice was clear and she was really considering it. There was something about him that caught her attention.

She shook her head. "No my friends would be pissed. But you want to come with me and hang with us, right?" She had his undivided attention.

"Yes, I want to hang with you and your friends." She went to take his hand to lead him to her friends when she heard Josh, from across the room.

"Shilo! Get the hell away from him!" People seemed alarmed because not only had Josh yelled, but he demeanor had changed and ,oh yeah, he had pulled a gun. People were freaking out and rushing for the exit, everyone left except Josh, the bar tender, Shilo, and Chris.

"Josh, calm down. We were just talking." Shilo spoke like she would a scared horse.

"Yeah and what did he say?" Josh was still aiming the gun at Chris.

"The same thing you have, nothing. Yet." Chris replied in a quiet voice that was twice a scary as Josh's screaming one. Shilo looked at Chris then back to Josh.

"What the hell is going on?"

"He's here to take you away, and I won't allow it. Andrew went though too much for that." Josh replied.

"My father? What are you talking about?"

"He wasn't your father." Chris said, almost sadly.

"Right. And who was he then?"

Despite Josh screaming something about not speaking Chris replied. "He's your kidnapper. He took you from your parents when you were 1. I'm here to bring you back."

"Back where?" Shilo didn't believe what he was saying, but she wanted to get a location out in the open just in case he kidnapped her.

"To Court. To your people."

"What?" Shilo didn't know what was going on, nothing made since.

Josh was still screaming about not telling, and had now approached so that he was only two feet from Chris. He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him away from Chris.

Chris sighed. "Josh right? If I found you, they can find you."

"That's fine because we are leaving, now." Josh went to move himself and Shilo toward the exit.

"Like that will work? They will find you again, and you will move again. That is no life for her. At court, she would be safe, and could settle and have a home." Chris was calm and sure.

"No. Andrew took her away from that for a reason, I will not let her return to it." He moved more toward the door, but Shilo resisted.

"Look I am here, and I will decide where I am going. Now what the hell is going on?" Josh tried to muscle he to the door, but he wasn't paying any attention and she swept him behind the knee and dropped him to the floor.

"I'll tell you everything, if you agree to at least come with me afterward and meeting someone, after that you can choose to stay or go." Chris suggested and Shilo nodded her agreement. Somehow she knew this was going to be big.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later found Chris, Josh, and Shilo in Josh's roomy office in the back part of the club. Shilo's head felt a little fuzzy, and she felt weak but didn't let it show. She hadn't taken her meds still and was starting to feel it. The fact the what she was being told was ridiculous didn't help.

"Ok let me get this straight, if that's possible. You are telling me that I'm a… Moroi and the things called… Strigoi are coming after me. What exactly is a Moroi?"

"A vampire, a living vampire. And Strigoi are dead vampires." Chris replied while Josh just glared at him. Chris had done all the talking, and obviously Josh didn't want this story to be told.

Shilo busted out laughing. "Now I get it. Who put you up to this? I have to admit you almost had me going. Very funny. Are you a professional actor?" There was no way she was going to let whoever arranged this go without retaliation.

"Shilo, this isn't a joke." Josh finally said. "Everything he said was true. I kept the secret but maybe it's time for you to know. Andrew was a Guardian, basically a bodyguard, for you biological parents. Something happened and he thought you were not safe with your parents when you were one. He took you and went to my dad, who was a Guardian but fell in love with my mother and quit. They hid you, and when I was old enough, I was told and I also hid you from them." He nodded his head toward Chris.

"I don't know what happened, but that was sixteen years ago. We have a different queen, and both of her parents are dead. I am appointed by the queen to find her and be acting Guardian. I swear no harm will befall her on my watch." Chris was very serious.

"I AM RIGHT HERE!" Shilo screamed. "I may be 17 but I am not believing what either of you are saying. This is my dead father you are talking about and this not funny. So stop." Shilo was at a breaking point. She felt crappy and it was late and she wanted to go to bed.

Josh's eyes narrowed. "Have you taken your meds?"

"Meds?" Chris echoed. "Is she ill?"

"No I haven't. And right there is the flaw in your b/s. I've been sick my entire life, and vampires don't get sick."

"You're not sick, you're a vampire." Josh looked ashamed but resolved. He pulled out some of the same red and clear gell caplets that Shilo had to take every two hours. He broke a clear caplet open. "Smell."

Shilo bent over and smell. "This is alcohol. Vodca?" At Josh's nod Shilo got a sinking feeling. "What's in the red one?"

"Blood."

"No." Shilo couldn't believe it. She pulled out one of the red pills and cracked open. The contents pored out and onto her hand and the area filled with a metallic aroma. It was blood!

Just the a crash came from the club and Josh and Chris both jumped up and pulled out honest-to-god silver steaks. "Stay here." They both said to her in unison. Yeah right like she was going to do that.

She counted to three then followed them out. They stood in front of a strange looking guy. He was clean and polished, tall, thin, unnaturally pale, and had a red rim around his eyes.

"I'm here for the girl." His voice was cold and somehow Shilo knew this guy was what they had called a Strigoi, and everything they were saying was true.


	3. Chapter 3

Shilo now knew that what they were saying might be true, and that the creature in front of them was one scary thing. He probably could have passed as a normal guy if he tried, and she could even see the girls picking him to be hunted. She was starting to understand why Josh got antsy about her flirting.

"What do you want me for." She asked in a slight moment of either bravery or insanity.

Josh, without looking at her, said, "Shilo get in the office and lock the door. Now!"

"Josh, you and both know that if I have to fight to defend myself, I will have more maneuvering room out here."

"Don't worry. He won't get past us. There is no need for you to get hurt." Chris replied. He sounded like he was trying to reassure her, but really it pissed her off.

"If I'm a vampire, why do I need you to protect me? And what are you two then?"

"We can talk about this later." Josh said tensely, but the Strigoi just looked amused.

"You really don't know?" The strigoi sneered. "Let me educate you. They are dhamphires and Guardians. Their job is to give their lives to protect cowardly Moroi who, while they are vampires, don't use their magical powers to protect themselves. It is quite rare to find a moroi who wants to fight, kind sexy." He looked her over and she had to stifle a shiver. She now knew this creature was what she was being trained to protect herself from.

"Well I'm not a normal Moroi. And I love a good fight."

"Shilo, no." Josh said. "You are not ready to fight one of them."

Josh had been training her since she was 12 and probably knew her fighting level, but something the Strigoi said was tickling in the back of her mind. He said she had magic. Was that why she could get people to do whatever she said to do? Would it work on him? What could she do? Dark thoughts started swirling around her mind. She could make this creature think something terrible was happening.

"How can I kill you?" She asked the strigoi.

"Well, you can't I'm immortal."

Chris actually looked at her, just a glance but her tone had caught his attention. "Burning, beheading, or a silver steak enchanted by all elements in the heart."

"Thank you." A strange calm had come over her and she walked forward. She knew what she wanted to do, just to try it. She lock eyes with him.

"Wow, coming willingly? A noble act indeed." She could tell he was relaxed, he didn't think she could do any damage.

She concentrated on what she wanted him to feel, thing, and experience. Then she willed him to feel it. Suddenly he dropped screaming to the ground.

Josh reached out to grab her away, but Chris said, "Stop. She's doing this."

A strangely calm voice came from Shilo's lips and said, "He thinks he's burning. It must be quite terrifying, but nothing a monster like him doesn't deserve."

Chris backed away from her then went up to the strigoi and staked him while he was distracted. He screams ended abruptly and Shilo was shock back to herself with the new silence. She opened her mouth then closed it.

"Shilo? Are you alright?" Josh tentatively approached her.

"I just tortured him with… with my mind. No, I'm so no ok." Shilo felt exhausted, apparently mind control used a lot of energy.

"Come on. We have to go, he was just the first and more will be here soon." Josh touched her arm and she jerked away.

"Don't come near me! I might hurt you." Shilo was freaking out, and was really close to passing out.

"Shilo!" Chris shouted. It was the first time she had heard him raise his voice. "You are ok." He put his hand on her shoulder and she felt a ship prick, like a sting, then she felt dizzy. "Just let go, everything will be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Shilo woke to a hushed argument. She was lying on the couch in her and Josh's apartment. She loved this couch, it's bright red denim calling her the moment she saw it. She sat up slowly still feeling a little dizzy and listened as Josh and Chris argued.

"She won't be going with you. I made a vow to protect her…" Josh was saying.

"So have I and I have the mark and education to back it up. She is safer with me. They obviously want her for some reason and I have had plenty for field experience killing them." Chris replied. He sounded like he was getting bored with this topic.

"You assume that just because I didn't go to an academy that I haven't gotten my mark, or gotten field experience? You are vastly mistaken. You have forgotten that my father was an instructor for your uncle who in turn taught you, I imagine. Yes, I know that you are related to Dimitri Belekov, a quick phone call to a friend informed me of that. My father and Andrew spoke highly of him, but they trained me and trained me well. And I have the mark, just not in the tradition place." Shilo heard him unsnap his wrist cuff that he always wore. She knew what was underneath it, a bunch of small tattoos. Many in the shape of lighting bolt x's and a few stars and one slightly larger S looking tattoo. He kept adding more x's and stars but only had one S.

"How did you get that?" Chris almost sounded angry. "Those a sacred marks and there is no way you have killed so many."

"I promise they are all true, and I have a friend who does the marks. I could call him and he could verify, or I could call my Alchemist buddy who could lament to you how busy I keep her. You see unlike academy Guardians, I don't wait for them to try and harm Shilo, I kill them first. Otherwise, they could alert others, which is why I am her Guardian, and why she isn't going with you." Josh almost sounded smug, she could tell he knew this was a winning point he made.

"Fine, maybe you are good at what you do, but what about her instability? You saw her tonight, and now you know what she's capable of. She needs training."

"I've always known what she was capable of. She's had this power since she was a baby. That is why we give her Vodka. It numbs her magic, and its side effects. Andrew discovered this year before your people even knew Spirit was an element."

Shilo had heard enough she stood and went up stairs to take a shower. She made sure to shut the door loudly. They thought that she was instable and she was beginning to think they were right. She had tortured someone with her mind, and she wasn't really in control when she did so. She could even now feel a heavy emotion well inside and scream for release. She shivered and took off her clothes, she pulled out the knife in her boots. This knife was given to her by her father right before he died, and he made her promise to always be careful with it, to never get cut by it.

Well he had lied to her, so she would break her promise. She used to cut herself, and still did on occasion. Something about the bleeding and pain always helped to focus her mind, and right then she could have used a little focus. Josh had found out that she was cutting a few years ago and had made her promise to stop, so she learned to be sneaky about it. She would make the cutting look like scrapes from a fall, or in today's case a blister from her new boots. She sat down in the shower and took a moment to marvel at her knife. It was forged from a single piece of metal, silver she believed. The handle was slender and perfect for her girly hands, and then at what would be the hilt the metal had been made thin and wicked sharp with ridges to take flesh from a stab wound. There were intricate carvings along the blades which she knew represented the four elements. She had a leather sheath that was custom made for the knife with the same patterns sewn into the supple leather.

Shilo took in a gasp as the blade cut into the back of her heel. The cut burned, obviously the blade had gotten soap on it. She ignored the burning and focused on the carving of her flesh. She had to make the edges just right to make a believable "blister". She watched at the clear water turned into a red river as she released the unneeded tension from her body. When she finished a sliver of skin floated down the drain.

Shilo knew that she had been in the shower a long time when the water started turning cold, but she didn't know how such a small cut had taken that long. She turned off the water and stood then instantly fell out of the tub with a loud thud. Luckily she had already cleaned and sheathed he knife, otherwise she might have fallen on it. She felt extremely weak and dizzy and wondered if it was still the drugs that Chris had used on her. Then a knock sounded on the door.

"Shilo? Is everything alright?" It was Chris, but why wasn't it Josh? She couldn't answer, she just didn't have the strength to yell back. She nodded and then felt dumb because the door was closed and that was just a waste of energy.

"I'm coming in." He said and then opened the door. She knew what he must have seen: her lying there with a small towel covering her torso to just below her crotch which she had hastily dragged over her body and blood.

"What happened?" He sounded concerned and immediately went to her foot.

"Blister." She tried to say, but it was muffled and sluggish.

"This isn't a blister, you cut yourself. Where is the blade?" Shilo would have been shocked that he knew, but could get the strength to. He looked around and quickly found her knife. He pulled it out and his face showed that it was an incredible blade to him too, and then he frowned. "This is made of silver." He then grabbed he shirt and took it off. Shilo couldn't help but to notice how ripped his chest was. He tore the end of the shirt off and wrapped it tightly around her upper thigh like a tunicate. She would have said something about while being down there, but Josh saved her the energy.

"What they hell! I take one call and you're up her molesting her."

"Not quite. She cut herself using a silver blade; she is poisoned and needs a doctor, now." Chris sound alarmed, but Shilo didn't know what he meant by being poisoned. Her knife had poison on it? "We have to get her to her people or else she will die."

"Like I would be a good Guardian if she didn't have a doctor near by?" Josh scoffed then pulled out his phone.

Chris carried Shilo down to the couch and five minutes later Doc Holiday, that was truly his name, rushed into the room and gave her a shot. It burned, but instantly made her feel better.

"When is the last time she fed?" he asked Josh. "And who is this?" looking a Chris.

"This is a little pest problem that I'm dealing with, and she hasn't feed in hours."

Doc. Holiday dug in his bag and pulled out a bag of blood. He cut it open and put the blood into a cup with a straw and held the straw up to Shilo's mouth. She thought she was going to hurl, but then the smell hit her and she began drinking deeply.

After the liquid was gone she was disgusted by what she had done, but also felt stronger. "Give her too more shots and make sure she eats well and gets plenty of all fluids." Holiday said while he packed up his supplies. "Will this be the last I see of you?"

Josh took a deep breath and nodded. "We are going to Court. Thanks for everything you have done for us."

"Your father saved my life, so did Andrew. I owed them everything, and you have kept any area you guys lived safer than any ward could have. The community will miss you. So will I." Holiday gave Josh a hug, then left.

"What were you thinking." Josh turn to her. "You could have died, and you said you would stop cutting."

"Well you have lied to me my entire life. So don't get preachy." Shilo crossed her arms.

"Fair enough. Look we will talk about this at Court. Right now, Jessica will be here soon and then you will go with Chris."

"Your girlfriend Jessica? I thought you guys were history."

"She was never my girlfriend. She's your double; she leads the Strigio away from you while you go to safety."

"That's why she wanted me to wear her cloths. Wow, and here I thought I just looked good in them." A knock came on the door then Jessica came in. She was the same height and body type of Shilo and had the same hair. They truly look a lot alike.

"Hey. I heard that you know the secret now." Jessica said and sat down beside her. "You're a good kid. So go give them hell at court."

Jessica was wearing tight jeans, black leather cowgirl boots, a black tank that had a rhinestone skull with a pink bow, and a sweet black leather cropped jacket. "Are we trading clothes again." Shilo couldn't hide the hope in her voice. The outfit was cute and sexy.

Jessica laughed. "Yep and you can even keep it." Soon they were wearing each other's cloths and Shilo got into Chris's sleek black car. It was plan enough to blend in, but she could tell it had be modified to be really fast if necessary.

Before getting on his bike with Jessica, Shilo heard Josh talking to Chris, "I will be in court as quickly as possible. If ANYTHING happens to her, I will kill you." Josh was using his scary voice, and he could really be scary if he wanted. Then he got on his motorcycle and Chris jumped into the car and they left going opposite directions.

"Mind if I turn on some music?" Chris asked.

"By all means, it is your car."

He turned on the radio to the country channel and then started humming along. It was going to be a very long ride for Shilo.


	5. Chapter 5

Three hours later found Shilo and Chris still driving and still listening to country. Shilo couldn't even tell the difference between one country song and the next. They were all so depressing, about cheating and death, she never had liked country so this ride was turning into torture. Finally her stomach growled giving her a reason to talk.

"Hey. Are we going to be stopping soon?"

Chris stopped humming, "For what?"

"I'm kinda hungry. And I would love to stretch and use the restroom too."

"Yeah. Of course, what ever you need. Where do you want to go for food?"

"Walmart."

"For food?"

"They have a deli, plus I want to pick up a few things." Like a cd player and some rock or dance cd's, she added mentally.

"A deli isn't a good meal, but we can go to a complex that has a Walmart in it."

"But it's 4 am, no where is open."

"Waffle House."

"I guess." Though the thought of hash browns and eggs sounded heavenly, she didn't want to miss out on going to Walmart. "Promise we'll also go to walmart?"

"Yeah. What do you need to get?"

"Well, Josh might take longer than we will, and if I'm meeting a queen I need to shower and change into something more… royal. Also I'm a rock fan and honestly I hate country." She was just going to be straight up.

Chris laughed, and Shilo saw him in a new light. He looked younger and fun and damn sexy. "I imagine the last few hours have be hell then." He turned off the radio. "I'm here you make your life easier and to keep you safe, so just tell me if your uncomfortable." Shilo thought that could be a huge opening to hit on him but restrained. He was so sexy, but she knew that making a move on him would defiantly make the rest of the ride uncomfortable.

"OK. I'll keep that in mind."

They stopped at Walmart first. Shilo got a cd player, some cds, toiletries, and then went to the clothes. Chris followed her the entire time, silent.

"Chris, straight up, you look like a creeper. Talk to me so someone doesn't call the cops."

"A creeper?" Chris smiled, "I guess I'm a little out of practice, I've been looking for you for so long I've gotten rusty with actually protecting someone."

Shilo laughed, "Don't let Josh know, I can see his horrified face now."

"So what does Josh do when you're clothes shopping?"

"He's my fashion police. He tells me what looks good or bad."

"I'm not good at fashion. Sorry."

"Neither is he, but I can tell what's impressive by his face."

"Isn't that weird? Him being attracted to you when you live together, or are you two a couple."

"Not really weird, and no I don't have a boyfriend including Josh. I think since Josh is so close to my age and not related to me, I would feel bad if he didn't find me attractive."

"Alright well pick some clothes so we can get done here and get food."

Shilo grabbed some skirts, pants and some Simi dressy tops. Finally she saw the reaction on Chris's face. A mixture of lust, and admiration crossed his face when she walked out in black dress slacks and a black off the shoulder satin top.

"Black on black it is." Shilo said and then changed back into the clothes she had been given.

"So what did my face tell you?" Chris asked as they drove to Waffle House.

"That the outfit made me look sexy but respectable."

"Well, good cause that was what I was thinking, sort of." Chris sounded awkward. Shilo glanced at him, he was defiantly flirting. This ride just got better.

She would play with him a little. "So when are we going to get a room?" She made her voice sound perfectly normal.

"What do you mean?" Chris sounded a little shocked.

"Well Court is far away, right?"

"Right. You probably will need to rest, and so will I." Chris shook his head.

"How about we eat, then get a room. We only need one, I don't mind bunking with you."

"Sounds good. Do you want a queen or will a twin be fine?"

"Queen sounds good, I'm rough on beds." She was being super obvious, and she knew he had caught on and was playing back.

"Good to know. I'll make sure were gone before room service finds the room trashed." Chris smirked.

They got to Waffle house and ate and joked some more. Then more time Shilo spent with him, the more she wished they were going to the room for that. Maybe not making a move was a bad idea. They went to a near by motel and Chris checked them in.

The room was just like all hotel room. It only had one bed, and Shilo felt her cheeks get hot when she saw this. Maybe Chris hadn't been playing after all.

"So what do you want to do first?" Chris asked his tone making heat rise up her neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Shower? Sleep? TV?"

"Right. Umm IDK."

"Look, relax. You were flirting with me so I though you needed a dose of your own medicine. I'm not going to rape you in your sleep."

"You so had me going." Shilo giggled.

"I know."

"I'm going to go get a water bottle from the vending machine."

"I'll come with you."

"It's right down the hall, I'll be fine. And remember I can fight and compel."

His eyes narrowed. "Fine, but you have 5 minutes."

Shilo really just needed a few minutes to cool off. She really thought they were going to be having sex tonight, but nope it was just a game. She wandered over to the vending machine and got a water bottle and a soda, then did the same for Chris. There were some creepy looking guys a little further down the hall that start cat calling, but she ignored them. They approach her and she sighed.

"Hey baby. You looken for a man tonight?"

"Yeah," She said in her sexy voice, "if you see one send him my way, thanks." The guys friend howled and laughed.

He stepped into her personal space. "You think your so damn funny, joke you way out of me taking you here and now."

She sat down the drinks and stepped to the side to avoid being cornered. "Take me if you can." She said in a low voice.

" Kitty wants to play." He took a swing at here; it was sloppy and easily dodged. They circled once then he tried again and again she dodged. Then one of the other guys grabbed her. Two more followed suit.

"Don't you guy know 6 on 1 isn't right?" She could get out, but she would have to really hurt one, and she didn't want Chris to know she had gotten into trouble. She locked eyes with the leader. "You and your men leave me alone. Go to the local police and confess to everything you've done." They guy behind her laughed, but the leader frowned.

"She's right. We need to leave her alone and got to jail."

"Dude, forget that I'm getting me some tail. She was flipped and pinned against the wall. Before she could react the guy was pulling off her pants. Something inside Shilo snapped. They would not be allowed to touch her.

She locked eyes with the guy who had her pinned. "All of your gang members are informants for the cops, they are turning you in. Stop them." The guy blinked then turned and pulled out his gun and shot one in the head. Brain and blood splattered everywhere.

Shilo left them and almost ran into Chris as he was running their way. "The drinks are over there. I need a shower now." She knew she was using her detached voice, but didn't care. She also knew that she had body bits all over her, and that her pants were still undone.

"Shilo, what did you do?"

"They tried to rape me, they deserve it."

"Snap out of it!" Chris grabbed her and pinned her against a wall. He looked into her eyes and then sighed. "How do I though to you?"

"I don't care what you want, they deserve it. I refuse to be a victim when I have this much power." Shilo didn't understand what the big deal was; she was making the world a better place.

"Not this way. Now one deserves this." Guns were still going off and people were screaming. Chris looked up as if he had an idea then he kissed her.

The kiss was like a light bulb and she understood what he was saying. She couldn't punish the wicked, it wasn't her place. His kiss was amazing and she soon was kissing him back. He pulled back, they were both breathing hard. Shilo broke away from his hold, and he let her. She ran over to the fighting "STOP!" and they did.

Shilo rushed over to the guy she compelled. "Your gang members aren't with the police. Now go to the police and confess." She went to each member and told them to go to jail also. She felt really tire after the last one.

"I think we need to leave." Chris said. Cops had come and were heading up the stairs to look at the dead bodies.

"I have to shower first." Shilo didn't know if she had the energy to shower, but she would try.

She showered and then they left quickly. In the car she instantly fell asleep. She dreamed of the kiss she had just shared with Chris.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the ride wasn't eventful. Chris immediately broke the awkwardness that could have ensued, once Shilo awoke.

"So what made you think to kiss me?" Shilo asked him over lunch.

"Don't laugh, but I once saw an anime where the main girl had an alternate self, and her protector had to kiss her to bring her back to normal."

"You watch anime?"

"Yeah. I spent a lot of time in my community watching anime with other kids. It was fun."

"You're from Russia, right?"

"Yeah. Born and raised. Graduated top of my class, and since my uncle helped to train me, the queen knew about me and enlisted my help in finding you."

"So your uncle is a great Guardian?"

"I'd say. He would be one of the queen's guards, which is the position every guardian dreams of, except his wife has been the queen's guardian since before she was queen."

"So guardians can't work with their spouses?"

"Most guardians don't marry. Two guardians' being married is very taboo."

"So do guardians marry moroi then? Also what if a dhampire doesn't want to be a guardian?"

"Guardians really shouldn't marry because then their loyalty could be divided between the one they are assigned to protect and the one that they love. Dimitri and Rose are an odd exception, that's my uncle and his wife. Dhampires that don't want to be guardians drop out of school, since the school is training for guardians. They then either blend into human society, like Josh's father. They could also like in communities like the one I grew up, most for the people there are mothers raising their children. Or they can become servants and work for the morio."

"Couldn't they run for counsel, or become moroi world lawyers, or cops?"

Chris laughed, "Guardians are kind of cops, there is no seat for dhampires on the counsel, and moroi are lawyers."

"That's mess up. So where are the fathers for the children in the communities, out being guardians?"

"Dhampires can't have children together, genetically; they can only have children with moroi. However morio will help continue the dhampire species, they won't stick around afterward, and normally go form a normal moroi families."

"So let me see if I get this straight. Dhampires protect moroi, because without them there would be no dhampires. Because for that, it's wrong for dhampires to have real relationships, but it is cool to have one night stands with moroi to get knocked up and further the dhampire population?"

"Pretty much."

"That's so messed up! And you can't even seek a proper education with leaving your world behind if you don't want to sacrifice your life and happiness! That's so wrong! Moroi might as well shackle and beat the dhampires while they're at it!"

"It's just the way it is. Most dhampires are honored to do their duty to protect the moroi."

"So what's so different about your uncle and his wife?"

"Dimitri was Rose's instructor in school. Lissa, who is now the queen, was in danger and Rose took her away from school to protect her. Lissa has unique magical abilities that Victor was after." She noticed Chris wince but then went on. "A lot of things, hardships, happened which brought Rose and Dimitri closer together, and they fell in love. One day, the school was attacked by a large group of strigoi, and Dimitri was captured. Now strigoi are not born, they are made either by a moroi choosing to kill while feeding, or by a strigoi feeding off of a dhampire or moroi and forcing them to drink strigoi blood. Dimitri was turned, and Rose went after him to kill him and give his soul peace. Through Lissa's magic they were able to turn Dimitri back into a dhampire, but in the process he was change physically. Dimitri and Rose are now married and are the proud parents of twin girls who are about to turn eleven."

"Wow, I bet that was a surprise."

"Oh yeah. Spirit element is by far the most unresearched, rare, and unpredictable."

"So Lissa is a spirit user? Who else is?"

"Umm. I've only met three, and you're about to meet them too because we're here."

Shilo looked up to see they were coming up to a gated and walled in area. With nod to the gate operator, they were allowed in. The buildings looked like a college campus. White, modern buildings were accented with random flower gardens and statues. Chris parked and he and Shilo got out of the car. Shilo had already changed into the cloths that they had purchased, since the other outfit was covered with blood. Chris had wanted to trash it, but she really did like it and insisted they just got it cleaned.

"What now?" Shilo asked walking over to stand next to Chris. She couldn't help but feel small and dainty next to his taller, broader frame.

Another similarly built, but older guy came over. He was tall with long brown hair, dark eyes, and a huge smile across his face. He wore and old leather duster that reminded Shilo of the Wild West. Before even being introduced, she figured that this was Dimitri, because his smile was mirrored by Chris'. When he got close enough, they hugged.

"Shilo, this is my Uncle Dimitri." He said with pride. Dimitri bowed to Shilo which cause her to giggle.

She held out her hand, her father said that a person could tell a lot about someone with a handshake. "It's pleasure to meet sure a great warrior. I've already heard so much about you and your brave wife." He had callused hands from labor, they were warm and while his pressure was there he was carful not to break her hand. A very good handshake.

"Hopefully it was the good parts." He also had a Russian accent, his voice was warm.

"I don't know any bad parts!" Chris exclaimed. They all laughed.

"Now to business, Josh is still a while away, and the queen is ready to see you both now. She has a lot to tell you about who you are."

"No offense, but my biology doesn't make me who I am and no matter what anyone says, my father took me to save me."

"I too knew Andrew. He was a great guardian, and I believe what you say is true, especially considering… well you will soon see. Come along Princess."

"I prefer to not have pet names, if you don't mind."

Dimitri looked to Chris, and then shook his head, "Never mind. Come along the queen is waiting."

Shilo suddenly felt very nervous, she was about to learn about her biological parents. Once she went into this meeting with the queen, there would be no turning back, her life as a moroi would officially start, and she would have to recognize having a queen instead of a president. She stopped walking, she just didn't know if she could say good bye to her old life. Chris and Dimitri also stopped.

"Shilo?" Chris looked at Dimitri , he nodded and went on in the direction they were already going. "What is it?"

"I don't want this, I don't want my old life to be gone."

"It's just a move, you and Josh are just moving. You two will still be together. Look at this as an opportunity to get to know yourself more, to understand why you have felt different for all of your life."

"Will you be around too? It will be nice to know one person who was raised in this strange system."

"Yes, I will. As far as I know I am your guardian, and Josh will be too once he get approved. So relax, Lissa is really nice."

Shilo nodded, she wished Josh was there, but Chris gave her courage. They made there way to what Shilo would call an administrative building if this was a college. She entered a room that looked like a really fancy board room.

Shilo mentally said goodbye to everything she knew about reality, because she had a feeling it was all about to change.


End file.
